


Just A Little Taste

by southernsara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernsara/pseuds/southernsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina share some pie. A fun, silly one-shot that wouldn't let me go until I wrote it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Taste

“Wow, Regina, that smells fantastic!” Emma stood in Regina’s kitchen, practically drooling over her latest baked delicacy.

“Thank you. It’s just an apple pie, but I’ve been tweaking my recipe. Would you like a slice?” She waved the pie plate nearer Emma’s nose.

“Apple pie straight from the oven? Hell, yeah, I want some!” She either didn’t notice or chose to ignore Regina’s reproachful look at her language. “Ooh, got any whipped cream?”

“Of course.” Regina cut a generous slice from the pie and placed it delicately on a plate before turning to retrieve the cream from the fridge. “How much would you like?”

“Oh, just a little dollop. Wouldn’t want to obscure the taste of your pie!”

Regina felt her face warm at the unintended double entendre and turned away to grab a fork. “Ahem. Well. I hope you enjoy it.”

“Aren’t you going to have some pie? I’d hate to be the only one eating.” Big blue eyes looked beseechingly up at her.

“Very well. Why don’t we sit in the dining room like civilized people?” Emma’s request was innocent enough, and she did need to test this recipe variation anyway. Regina picked up the pie along with a plate and fork for herself and followed Emma into the dining room. She definitely did not let her eyes linger on skin-tight denim for longer than was necessary.

Sitting opposite Emma, Regina resumed slicing the pie and moved to serve herself. Hearing a strange sound, she looked up at Emma and froze, the slice of pie halfway to her plate. Emma’s face was contorted in pleasure as she ate. Ecstatic moans emanating from her mouth were what had caught Regina’s attention. She watched as Emma swiped a finger over the plate, picked up some errant whipped cream, and brought the finger to her mouth. Regina bit her lip when Emma’s parted and stifled a moan when a pink tongue appeared to lick the finger clean. When Emma drew her finger into her mouth and began to suck, Regina thought she might spontaneously combust right there in her chair.

“Regina, you’re dripping.”

At the sound of Emma’s voice, Regina snapped back to reality. She flushed a bright red. Was she really being that obvious?

“Your pie, Regina. It’s dripping on the tablecloth.”

Regina almost laughed in relief. Emma didn’t know! She quickly sat the pie on her plate and reached for her fork. Just eat the stupid pie. Eat the pie and get Emma out of the house as soon as possible.

“What, no whipped cream?” Emma picked up the can of cream and stood, rounding the table to stand next to Regina. “You have to have whipped cream! It’s like a law or something, and I am the sheriff, after all.”

Regina rolled her eyes, but allowed Emma to add a bit of cream to her pie.

“There ya go! Now try that and tell me it’s not better than plain.” Emma took Regina’s fork and scooped up a bite of pie and cream, lifting it to Regina’s mouth.

“What on earth are you doing? I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself.” Regina was a bit uncomfortable having Emma so close.

“Just eat the damn pie, Regina.”

Regina sighed and opened her mouth to let Emma feed her. She felt silly but it was easier than arguing. She had to admit that the whipped cream was a very nice addition to her pie.

“You’ve got a little something right there . . . “ Emma reached out a finger and swiped at the corner of Regina’s mouth. Regina’s breath hitched, then stopped altogether when Emma once again flicked her tongue over her finger.

“Mmm, I think that was even sweeter.” Giving a stunned Regina a little wink, Emma scooped up a second bite of pie. Before she could get the bite to Regina’s mouth, a drop of cream slid off the fork and landed on Regina’s chest. Regina looked down to find a white dot on her breast, just above the neckline of her low-cut blouse.

“Oops! So sorry, Regina. Let me take care of that for you.” Before Regina’s brain had time to process what was happening, Emma leaned down and ran her tongue over Regina’s breast. Regina let out an undignified squeak and felt her nipples harden instantly.

“Emma, what the hell are you doing?” Regina sat rigid in her chair, trying to will her body to stop responding to whatever Emma was trying to do.

“Well, obviously subtle doesn’t work with you, so I’m trying the direct approach.” Emma swung a leg over Regina’s lap and sat facing her. “I want you, Regina, and I know you want me.”

“I don’t . . . I’m not . . . we can’t . . .” For once, Regina was speechless, so she resorted to simply shaking her head. She was not prepared for this. There was no way Emma wanted her. It had to be some kind of game.

“Relax, Regina. I’m not messing with you. I’ve just noticed how . . . um . . . tense you’ve been lately and I wanted you to know that I feel the same way.” Emma reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind Regina’s ear, letting her fingers linger on the side of her face. “I mean, you’re so damn gorgeous. Do you really have no idea what you do to me?”

Regina again shook her head, but in answer to the question this time instead of in denial. She was still skeptical, but Emma did seem sincere. And having the woman on her lap was something of a fantasy come true, so she wasn’t about to complain.

“You’re telling me you never noticed how I can’t keep my eyes off your legs when you wear certain skirts?” Emma moved a finger over Regina’s shoulder and traced the neckline of her blouse. “Or off your killer rack when you wear that white shirt with just one too many buttons undone? And man, that red dress of yours; so hot!” Emma closed her eyes as if picturing the very outfit and moaned softly.

Regina felt flush; partly from the pleasure of hearing Emma describe her attraction, and partly from arousal. Emma’s single finger was wreaking havoc on her nerve endings, and that moan had buzzed right through her, resonating deep inside. Still she sat silent. It seemed like everything was happening so fast; she couldn’t quite get her head around it.

“I guess I’ll have to show you what you do to me. Is that alright? Can I show you?” Emma shrugged her leather jacket from her shoulders and laid it on the table behind her. She slowly but deliberately began to untuck her plaid shirt from her jeans, her eyes never leaving Regina’s. “Is this okay? You don’t have to do anything, I’m only getting comfortable. Just nod if this is alright.”

After a fraction of a second of hesitation, Regina nodded, and she gasped when Emma popped the button at the top of her jeans. When she lowered the zipper, Regina caught a glimpse of black cotton briefs. She had imagined Emma more times than she cared to admit, but seeing her like this was almost unbearably arousing.

“You’re so sexy, Regina. Even when you’re yelling at me or calling me an idiot, sometimes I get so wet I embarrass myself.” Regina watched wide-eyed as Emma slid a hand into her jeans and began to move it in tight circles. “Shit, I’m soaked. Just from teasing you and barely touching you. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve touched myself and thought of you. Have you ever thought about me like that?”

Regina’s eyes snapped back up to Emma’s, expecting to find teasing mirth. What she saw instead stole her breath. Raw hunger mingled with desperation and not a little bit of trepidation. Emma was being so open and so vulnerable that any lingering apprehension Regina had melted away. She nodded.

“Yes, I have thought of you like that many times.”

Emma groaned and let her head fall back, her fingers moving faster. “What I wouldn’t give to see that someday. I don’t know if I’ll ever be that lucky. I sure as hell don’t deserve to witness anything that beautiful. You’re too good for me, Regina.”

Regina shook her head. “No, Emma, I’m not good enough for you.” Her hands floated up from where they had been hanging limp at the sides of her chair. They hovered over the body straining over her, not sure where or even if they should touch.

“Please . . . please touch me. Anywhere. I don’t care. I just need to feel you.” Reaching her free arm behind, Emma braced herself on the table and rolled her hips in time with the stroking of her fingers. She gasped when Regina slid her hands under the hem of her shirt and scraped her fingernails over her stomach. “Yessssss . . .”

Feeling braver, Regina smoothed her hands up over taut abs and higher until she felt the edge of Emma’s bra.

“Please!” A hot red blush had broken out over Emma’s chest and her forehead was damp with sweat. Regina felt the strain in her muscular thighs as they moved back and forth atop her own. She slipped her fingertips under Emma’s bra and sought out two hard peaks. Grasping each nipple between a finger and thumb, she pinched and tugged, increasing the pressure until Emma cried out and froze, her body completely still except for the fingers working furiously over her sex. Finally her body shuddered with a wave of release and Emma collapsed onto Regina, moaning her pleasure into the curve of her neck. Regina freed her hands from Emma’s bra and shirt and wrapped her arms around the panting woman.

“Thank you, Emma.” It was all she could think to say.

“Thank you! I’m glad my gamble paid off. Because you sure weren’t getting my hints.” Emma chuckled. “Did you really think I was just talking about pie all damn afternoon?”

Regina’s jaw dropped. “You meant all those stupid double entendres? You are so ridiculous!”

Emma stood as gracefully as she could and zipped her jeans. “Well, yeah, I was trying to be subtle! It’s not my fault you didn’t pick up the hints I was dropping. Even though you have just as much of a ridiculous, dirty mind as I do because you were thinking the same things I was!”

Regina rolled her eyes and stood to gather up the forgotten pie and plates. “Whatever. You kept talking about eating my pie and I just . . . you know what, never mind!” She jumped and nearly dropped the pie when Emma’s arms circled her waist and warm, soft lips brushed her ear.

“Why don’t you leave that where it is so we can discuss your pie upstairs?”

“You’re incorrigible, Miss Swan.” Ducking under Emma’s arm, Regina escaped the embrace and moved toward the door. “Tell you what, if you take the dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink, I’ll meet you upstairs and you can continue your silly puns.”

Emma hurried to gather up the dishes as fast as she could without breaking any. She made it as far as the oven when Regina turned back.

“Oh, and Emma, don’t forget to bring the whipped cream.”


End file.
